


Prompt! Loki is cursed to jump through all the most popular fan fictions!

by CrazyLikeThat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Idea - Freeform, Multiple Crossovers, Prompt Fic, suggestion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyLikeThat/pseuds/CrazyLikeThat
Summary: An idea for a story where Loki jumps from fanfiction to fanfiction, showing up in all the most popular and favorite stories on AO3 or Wattpad etc.However, he never knows what the situation is and has to observe quickly to fit into the story or pay the consequences of being found out. Or just not being ready to handle the situation.Maybe it's a curse to break, or maybe he's searching for something, whatever the author wants.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Prompt! Loki is cursed to jump through all the most popular fan fictions!

My sister and I had this idea where Loki is made to jump from story to story. The most popular stories we all love. He's the same Loki in each, but thrown into each new story where he doesn't know how he's supposed to act. Like one he may be being punished as a prisoner in Asguard, then the next jump he won the war, then he's Lokitty, then he's Tony's Slave, then he's a kid, then he's married to Thor as a Jotun, then he's a female on Earth, then he's being tortured by Thanos etc etc.  
Each change he has to lay low, observe the situation and try to act accordingly.   
Maybe this is a curse he's trying to brake out of, or maybe it's intentional to find or accomplish something. Maybe Amora or Odin caused it. Maybe he did it to himself. Maybe someone is jumping with him like Thor Or Stark. Maybe the partner isn't always in the same story, so the other doesn't know if it's THEIR companion, or the one from the story. 

It'd be awesome if the script and circumstances were almost straight out of each story with new Loki point of view. The complicated part would be getting permission from each author and posting links to each story referenced. But it would bring more readers to each story...so there is a bonus for the authors!


End file.
